The Beginning
by alternaterealitiesaremine
Summary: My take on how the boys all met. It's short and sweet, like a pygmy puff.


Two black haired boys sprinted down the train corridor, easily outrunning the lumbering Slytherin Prefect. They yelled 'excuse me' as they dodged and pushed other students, glad for each one blocking them from the oaf's view.

"Quick in here!" the taller boy grabbed his new friend and pulled him through the door. He quickly peeked round the frame to see the still smoking head of hair turn and walk in the other direction. "He's given up, we're fine."

"Until he finds us later."

"He won't bother trying, he's too lazy. He gave up running after 2 seconds." The two boys laughed and smiled at each other.

"I'm James by the way, James Potter." The bespectacled boy stuck out his hand like his father had taught him to, using the other to ruffle his hair.

"Sirius Black." Grey eyes twinkled as he shook the proffered hand, hoping James would ignore the "Black" part. James's eyes widened a little, but he said nothing. He had heard stories of the Black family and their cruelty, but Sirius himself seemed like a decent guy.

Just as Sirius went to ask him where he learnt the jinxes he used on the Slytherin boy, a loud snore filled the compartment. The two turned in unison to see a lanky boy curled up on one of the benches. Shaggy brown hair covered his closed eyes but failed to hide the few, yet deep, scars on his peaceful face. James wondered where they came from, but Sirius's attention was captured by the open book laying abandoned on the floor.

"'Lord of the Rings'" Sirius read aloud. "Boring." He threw the book to the end of the owner's bench before flopping down on the other one. "Care to join me?" James shook his head of thoughts and sat on the inch of cushion Sirius had left him.

"So, how good are you at Wizard's Chess?" James smirked, pulling a travel set of the game from his bag. Sirius grinned back.

"Better than you."

* * *

The first thing Remus Lupin noticed as he woke was the ridiculously loud laughter of whoever had joined him in the compartment. Slowly he opened his eyes, prepared to reprimand the buggers who pulled him from sleep, but found himself in darkness. Complete darkness.

"What's going on?" he croaked, voice rough with sleep. The laughter died as someone stepped closer.

"Sorry mate," a voice chuckled, "forgot I threw that on you." A swish of fabric and suddenly the light flooded in. Remus blinked hard. Standing before him was a tall boy, decked out in a full set of Hogwarts robes. A bright grin spread across the kid's pale face, one Remus couldn't help but return. "I'm Sirius, this is James."

"Remus Lupin." His gaze flicked to James who smiled, before he asked, "how long till we get to Hogwarts?"

"About two hours."

"So why are you in your robes already?"

"I tried to learn a new hex from that twat there. But it uh... backfired." James started to laugh again as Sirius's cheeks went red, his hand rubbing the back of his neck in slight shame. "I may have burnt my clothes off."

James opened his mouth but his words were cut off by the compartment door sliding open. A red headed girl stepped in, a small, shy looking boy behind her. James glanced at the girl but quickly looked away, blushing just like Sirius had, causing Remus to smile.

"Why hello there! I was wondering when you'd come back to see us," Sirius beamed, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"I wouldn't spend another second in your company if I didn't have to."

"So what does bring you to our neck of the woods?" James asked, his voice quieter than it had been all day.

"Peter here was wondering if he could sit with you guys for the rest of the journey. The people in the other compartment kicked him out."

"Why'd they kick you out?" Remus asked. Pete only mumbled in reply. The red head sighed deeply.

"He tried to levitate something and it ended up hitting someone in the nose, hard. We think it's broken. Don't worry, his wand was taken off of him by a Professor."

"Ha! They took mine too."

"Dare I ask why?" the girl quirked an eyebrow, taking in Sirius's mischievous grin.

"I burnt my clothes off."

The girl just stared. "Why am I not surprised. I'm sure you'll get on fine with them, Pete. See you later maybe." And with that she left the room. James jumped from the bench, stuck his head round the door and called out.

"Wait! What's your name?"

With no reply, he slumped back into his seat.

"You'll get her name later, I'm sure."

"I hope so," the hazel eyed boy replied, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Enough of this moping, I say! We have two hours to kill on this train. Now, we've already eaten the food, played Wizard's Chess three times, and Exploding Snap, traded Chocolate Frog cards and read some of Loopy's boring book."

"Loopy? Boring?" Remus asked, crossing his arms in defiance.

"Boring. What else can we do?"

The boys were silent as they considered their options.

"We could just... talk I guess."

"Talk. Right. Okay." Silence fell again.

"Quidditch!" Sirius yelled suddenly. "Who do you support, Loopy?"

"Please don't call me that and no one, I don't pay much attention to Quidditch."

James and Sirius gasped dramatically.

"Sacrilege!"

"How very dare you!"

"Oh, I'm insulted!"

"It physically pains me to look at you right now."

"I just.. I can't."

"Catch me, James!" Sirius cried before he fell, James reaching out to catch him just in time. Remus just rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"I take it you two are Quidditch fans?"

Sirius jumped back up, slamming a hand to his chest and saying with pride, "my heart will forever be painted emerald and yellow."

"Kenmare Kestrels? Really?!"

"Do you disagree?"

"Mine shall be as black as the night and rimmed with shining silver; Montrose Magpies until the end, my friend."

"Magpies?! They're seventh on the league table!"

"The Kestrels are only fifth," Peter mumbled, drawing all eyes onto his face.

"And who do you support, Pete?"

"Cannons._ We shall conquer!_"

"Cannons?! You can't even talk about the table; you're not on it!" James cried.

"'_We shall conquer'_. Your beater can't hold his bat."

"He dropped it once!" Peter defended.

"Right on the Ref's head."

"What about your Captain, MacFarlan, he got kicked off his own team for dirty tactics!"

James groaned in defeat, "don't remind me! What a twat..."

And so the rest of the time was spent discussing Quidditch, talking over transfers and tactics, and deciding what positions they'd want to play most. Remus didn't contribute, but instead buried his nose back into his book, occasionally laughing with the boys or smiling at their quips. Part of him hoped the boys would be good friends, as Remus was tired of being alone, but the other part of him knew it could never happen if they were to be kept safe.


End file.
